clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Tower
"Defensive building, roasts targets for damage that increases over time. Burns through even the biggest and toughest enemies!" Summary *The Inferno Tower is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). *It is a single target, medium ranged defensive building with moderate hitpoints. *A Inferno Tower card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. *The Inferno Tower's damage increases over time as it remains focused on a single target. Strategy *The Inferno Tower is extremely effective against high hitpoints troops such as Giants, Balloons, Golems, P.E.K.K.A.s,and Hog Riders due to its intensified damage over time. **If placed correctly the Inferno can counter a Royal Giant push, burning the Royal Giant quickly if not countered with Zap or Freeze. *To effectively counter the Inferno Tower, swarm it with numerous, low Elixir cost units such as Spear Goblins or Skeletons. Due to the fact it can only burn one target at a time, the troops will overpower and outnumber the Inferno Tower and destroy it. *It takes about 5 seconds for the Inferno Tower to reach its full damage capabilities but due to the one-second server delay it is a good idea to launch a Zap on the third second of the Inferno damage build up. *Since the Inferno Tower is vulnerable to swarms of units such as the Skeleton Army, prepare or play a card that deals area damage such as the Bomb Tower to protect it from swarms of low hitpoint troops. This allows the Inferno Tower to last longer and deal damage to high hitpoint units while protected from low hitpoint ground units. **However, this can still be countered by high damage spells such as the Rocket or Lightning. If the opponent has such cards, try to draw them out first. **Zap and Freeze reset the Inferno Tower's damage charge, allowing for an easy opportunity to destroy it. *WiPe pushes can easily be countered with the Inferno Tower + an area damage card, as the Inferno Tower will quickly take out the P.E.K.K.A and the area damage card should be able to take out the Witch after the P.E.K.K.A is gone, and the card would preferably be a Bomber or a Wizard. Giant Skeletons will also deal enough Death Damage to take out any support behind the P.E.K.K.A. History *On 2/2/16, the February Update decreased the Inferno Tower's lifetime to 45 sec (from 60 sec) and made it slower to re-target enemies by 50%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 6% and lifetime to 40 sec (from 45 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Inferno Tower's range to 6 (from 6.5) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Inferno Tower's hitpoints by 6%. It also made Zap and Freeze able to reset the damage output. Trivia *It resembles the level 1 Inferno Tower in single target mode from Clash of Clans. *In Clash Royale, the Inferno Tower cannot be toggled to alternate modes of fire and only targets 1 enemy at a time, while in Clash of Clans it can be toggled to single target or multi target mode. *When it is doing mass damage, the waves around its main beam will get thicker and the tip of the tower will catch on fire. *Out of all cards in the game, the hit speed of the Inferno Tower is second only to the X-Bow with a 0.4 second hit speed versus the X-Bow's 0.3. *In the 1.5.0 Version, a stream of thick, black smoke rises from its target. *The Inferno Tower's attack is similar to that of the Inferno Dragon, in which it builds up damage over time. fr:Tour de l'enferde:Infernoturmru:Адская башняit:Torre infernale Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards